New Places, New Problems, New Years
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Shawn, Juliet, Gus and Lassiter all go to Colorado over New Years and it ends up turning into a disaster but they will try and find a way to stick together through it. Shules, some Shawn whump. Kind of a part 2 to A Psych Christmas Story.


"_The caller to answer this eighties trivia will be the winner of an all inclusive trip for two to Colorado with two night stay at a cabin in Wolf Creek Pass and tickets to Wolf Creek ski resort." _Shawn listened to the radio in the psych office with the phone in his hand already set to the station's number.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked walking into the office.

"Shhh." Shawn said then went back to listening.

"_What eighties song stayed number one on the charts for the most weeks in a row?"_

"Got it." Shawn said and started calling.

"What do you get if your right?"

"Two tickets to Colorado over New Years."

"Sweet, I hope we get it."

"I'll bring Jules, not you." Shawn said then the DJ answered.

"You got the answer?" He asked.

"Yup, it was Olivia Newton-John's Physical."

"That is correct!"

"Yes, I won!"

"Wait, wait. You got a shot and a bonus question, double or nothing."

"What's the question?"

"How long was that song number one for?"

"Oh come on, couldn't you have gave me a challenging question? Ten weeks."

"That is right! Stay on the line so I can get your information in a minute."

"You won four tickets now?" Gus asked.

"Yup."

"So do I get to come with?"

"Well that's a given."

"I wasn't sure, apparently Juliet is ahead of me on your list of favorite people now."

"She is my fiance, of course I was going to take her."

"Hello." The DJ said in the phone.

"Hey."

"I just need your full name please."

"Shawn Spencer."

"Okay, you can stop by the station anytime to pick up your prizes."

"Alright, thank you." Shawn said and hung up the phone. "Yes, Were going to Colorado in two days!" He said and they both started spinning and jumping up and down.

"Wait, stop I'm getting dizzy." Gus said and they stopped.

"Yeah, me too. So should we go tell Jules?"

"Isn't she at work? We can't just barge in on her."

"What are you talking about? We do that everyday."

"Oh yeah, lets go. We can pick up the tickets on the way there."

OoooooOoooooO

"Weeeee." Shawn said as Gus rolled him down the hallway of the police station and over to Juliet's desk on a chair.

"Do I even have to ask?" Juliet said looking up from her desk.

"Well you might want to ask." Shawn said.

"Fine, what do I owe this crazy visit to?"

"I guess since you asked nicely I'll tell you, but first I need to cool off because it's so hot here in California."

"But Shawn how will you cool down?" Gus asked.

"Maybe with these four tickets to Colorado." Shawn said and started fanning himself with the tickets.

"You guys scripted what you were going to say, didn't you?" Juliet asked.

"What no, we did no such thing."

"Then why does Gus have what he said written on his hand?"

"Man, I told you not to write it down."

"I get nervous under pressure Shawn."

"You had one line!"

"So anyways, do I get to go on this trip?" Juliet asked.

"Apparently your his first choice." Gus said.

"Jules, doesn't fiance rule over best friend?"

"Shh, I haven't told anyone yet Shawn."

"What? Why not?"

"It's only been four days, I haven't really found to right time to yet."

"I found time to tell Gus."

"That's because you called him while you were still down on one knee."

"Yes, and you could have called Lassie while I was on the phone with Gus."

"I'll tell him Shawn."

"Now?" Shawn asked and she looked over at Lassiter, he was sitting at his desk getting mad at his computer.

"I don't know if now is a good time, he just found out Marlowe isn't getting released till next week so they can't spend New Years together."

"I have a way he doesn't have to spend the holiday alone and you can tell him were engaged."

"And what is that?" Juliet asked and Shawn got up and walked over to Lassiter's desk.

"Spencer, you are the last person I want to see right now."

"Well I just came over here to give you a present."

"Go on."

"This is a round trip ticket to Colorado for two days and a cabin with ski access."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I won it on the radio and I'm not using it plus you could really use the vacation."

"I could use a vacation."

"You see, your going to have a great time." Shawn said and started walking back to Juliet's desk.

"Spencer, thank you." Lassiter said and Shawn gave him a nod then kept walking.

"Lassie is coming to Colorado with us."

"He actually agreed to that?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, he said he needed a vacation and even thanked me for it."

"Are you sure that was Carlton Lassiter you were talking to?" Gus asked.

"Yes, he was thrilled and I may of left out the part where we are going with him and sharing a cabin together."

"He is going to kill us."

"This is the only way I could get him to come with us."

"This could actually work, I'm getting off in a few minutes and I'll just ignore him so the subject doesn't come up and I don't have to lie to him then I'll just dodge any calls and texts from him over the weekend."

"Oh god, there's two of you now." Gus said to Shawn.

"Not exactly, I wouldn't care about lying to Lassie."

"True."

"So can we leave now?" Shawn asked and Juliet looked down at her watch.

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

OoooooOoooooO

"I don't have many warm clothes, I think your going to have to take me shopping." Juliet said with a smile to Shawn as she went through her closet.

"Just let me know when you want to go so I can get Gus' credit card first." Shawn said and Juliet threw a shirt at him.

"Very funny."

"Did you still have that hat you wore in Canada? Or did it grow legs and run away?"

"Haha." Juliet said in a sarcastic tone. "It think it's in this closet somewhere." Juliet said and moved some stuff around fast looking for it.

"Here, I'll help you look." Shawn said and went into the closet and moved a few things around looking for it, then all a sudden he let out a high pitched scream.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Juliet asked concerned.

"I thought I saw a raccoon." Shawn said and lifted up her hat. "But it was just your hat." He said and started laughing and she slapped him in the arm.

"Stop teasing my hat, it's really warm to wear."

"I'm not teasing it, I'm just worried your going to insult a polar bear wearing this."

"Colorado doesn't have polar bears Shawn."

"Oh, that's to bad."

"Your upset that there isn't going to be bears there?"

"Kind of."

"You're so weird."

"You love it." Shawn said then walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "So you excited to tell Lassie about our engagement?"

"I don't think excited the word, scared, worried and nervous on the other hand."

"What are you worried about, Lassie likes me now."

"Again, I don't think likes is the word."

"Well he dis-hates me now."

"I guess, and don't worry I'm going to tell him on the trip."

"Good, then you can start wearing this ring all the time." He said holding her hand and eying the ring. "You look even more gorgeous with it on."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He said and she pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. "Maybe we should take a packing break?"

"Mhmm." She hummed as she kissed him again.

OoooooOoooooO

"Gus texted, he said he's outside waiting." Shawn yelled upstairs to Juliet and she ran down the steps with her last bag.

"I got the last of my stuff packed and I am ready to go."

"You sure that four bags are enough for the two days?" Shawn joked.

"You never know what you might need." Juliet said and they carried the bags out and Gus got out to help them put them in the car.

"You guys got enough bags." Gus asked.

"You never know what you might need." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet.

"What did you pack, your whole house?"

"No, but Juliet's hat probably took up a whole bag."

"Are you going to start teasing my hat again?"

"Well it ended pretty good last time, twice." Shawn said with a grin.

"What do you mean by-" Gus said then stopped. "Wait, Don't answer that. Let's just get going." Gus said and shut his trunk and they all got in the car, once they got to the airport they parked the car and brought on their stuff in. After they were all done they headed to the gate and got in line, Shawn looked around then he pulled both Juliet and Gus behind some chairs.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet asked and Shawn pointed across the room. "Your hiding from Carlton?"

"If he see's us now he won't get on the plane."

"So were just going to wait behind these chairs till he gets on the plane?" Gus asked.

"Pretty much, besides he's almost done." Shawn said and they waited until he was done then got back in line to get on the plane, they got on the plane from the back door then walked up by their seats and stopped. "Gus, go sit by Lassiter." Shawn whispered to him.

"No."

"We are going to be in the seats right behind you."

"You sit by him."

"There my tickets and I want to sit by Jules so get up there." Shawn said and shoved Gus forwards, he walked and sat next the Lassiter who was putting on his seat belt. When Lassiter was done he looked to the side of him at Gus then looked back in front of him not thinking, a second later he quickly turned his head back to Gus.

"Guster, what are you doing here?"

"Shawn gave me one of his tickets."

"He gave me one too."

"I gave Jules one too." Shawn said from the seat behind him and Lassiter took his seat belt off and looked behind them.

"Spencer, I thought you said you weren't using the ticket."

"I said I was using the one you used, I never said I didn't have three others."

"Everybody I'm Gwen and I'm going to be your flight attendant, if you could please fasten your seat belts and remain seated as we take off. Thank you." A voice said over the speaker and they all put their seat belts on.

"I'm going to kill you Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you the four of us are sharing the cabin." Shawn said as the plane started taking off.

"Perfect." Lassiter said and sank into his seat.

"So Jules, want to make up?" Shawn asked her loudly.

"Oh my god." Lassiter said and put on some headphones.

"He was already mad, did you have to mess with him?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Shawn said then after two and a half hours they landed in Colorado, after finding there bags they all went outside to wait for a their cab.

"Good idea to come to Colorado Spencer, it's only like zero degree's out and snowing it crazy. Plus they lost all of our bags." Lassiter said.

"We still have one bag left, we will make do with that. Now come on, this is going to be so much fun." Shawn said and put the bag in the cab then got in. "So what do you guys want to do first? We could go skiing, play ice hockey, oh or we could all make a giant snowman."

"How about we go to the liquor store." Lassiter said.

"Like champagne for tonight at midnight?"

"No, like something strong enough so I'll be able to handle staying with you for two days." Lassiter said and then they headed a gas station with a liquor store then to their cabin. "I think I got frostbite." Lassiter said as they all walked into the cabin and shut the door.

"We walked ten feet to the door, stop complaining."

"This cabin doesn't look that big, how many bedrooms are in here?" Gus asked.

"I don't know." Shawn said and walked over and looked through a door. "Looks like one bedroom with two king beds."

"Where are we all going to sleep?"

"Me and Jules on one bed, you and Lassie on the other."

"No." Lassiter and Gus said at the same time.

"I didn't say you guys have to spoon."

"It's still not going to happen, can we start drinking yet?" Lassiter asked.

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon." Juliet said.

"Your point?"

"Lets go outside, we could have a snowball fight?" Shawn said.

"There is a blizzard going on outside." Gus said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad out." Shawn said and looked out the window. "Okay, when did all that snow get there?"

"How about just watch some television?"

"Sounds good to me." Shawn said and they all sat down and turned on the television. "Oh, how about Phineas and Ferb?"

"No, that's a cartoon. How about Cops?" Lassiter said.

"Oh no, Shawn made we watch that show a million times when we were younger. I think there is a documentary on about sea turtles." Gus said.

"How in the world would you know about that?" Shawn asked.

"How about we just watch one of the New Years party shows?" Juliet said and they all agreed and they watched it for about an hour.

"Is anyone else extremely bored? Shawn said and everyone said yes at once. "Thank god, I thought it was only me."

"And I'm staving." Gus said.

"Well Lassie was buying the whole liquor store I got some food." Shawn said then got up an grabbed the shopping bag. "I have three different types of pringles, a giant toblerone bar and six bags of rock candy."

"I thought you said food." Lassiter said.

"Well I kind of figured we would go out for dinner, I didn't know there was going to be a blizzard going on."

"I'll have some pringles." Gus said and Shawn handed him a can then sat down, while they were eating eating the lights started to flicker and then they all went out. "Ah, what just happened."

"That my friend would be the power going out."

"Your right Spencer, this vacation is a lot of fun." Lassiter said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's fine, It's still light out and the power should be back on soon."

"What if it doesn't come back on? We have no lights and no heat." Gus said.

"We have a fire place."

"That might help with the heat but it's not going to be bright enough."

"Wait, the one bag we still have is the black one with the pink zippers right?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said and Juliet got up and went to the bedroom and grabbed the bag then brought it back out into the living room, she opened it up and pulled out a bunch of candles. "Nice."

"Why did you pack a bunch of candles?" Gus asked and paused for a moment to think. "Ah, why do I keep asking questions I don't want to know the answer to?" He said and Juliet set up the candles around the living room and kitchen area.

"We will wait till just before sundown to light them but we should probably start the fireplace now so it doesn't get to cold in here."

"Good idea." Shawn said and got up and made the fire. "I'm going to look around and see what's all in here we could use." He said then went and looked around then came back into the living room. "Okay I found two flashlight, a box of matches and some playing cards."

"Great, those things will help of get the power back on." Lassiter said.

"Alright Lassie, I get that you aren't happy about this but the rest of us are going through this too without complaining every second."

"Yeah well the rest of you knew everything about this trip."

"So your saying we knew that there was going to be a blizzard and we knew that the power was gonna go out? This is just as bad for me as it is for you."

"No because you don't have to spend the whole night snowed in a cabin that has no electricity with the person that annoys you the most in the world!"

"You know what sorry, sorry I brought us on this stupid trip." Shawn said then went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Carlton, why did you say that to him?!" Juliet yelled.

"Because it's true."

"You know he gave you that ticket because it felt bad that you couldn't be with your girlfriend on New Years and he didn't want you to have to be alone?"

"That's why he invited me?"

"Yeah, it is." Juliet said then got up and went to the bedroom Shawn was in, he was sitting on the bed playing with a string on his jeans. "Shawn?" She said and sat next to him. "It was really sweet of you to bring us all on this trip, even if Carlton doesn't feel that way."

"You don't have to make me feel better, I screwed everything up."

"Hey, look at me." Juliet said and grabbed his cheek and made him look at her. "You didn't screw anything up, it's all the snow's fault." She said and Shawn chuckled then she gave him a kiss. "See isn't the trip already getting better?"

"I guess it is." Shawn said and went back to kissing her then Lassiter walked in.

"Really? You were in here one minute." Lassiter said and Juliet blushed. "You mind if I talk to Spencer a minute?"

"Of course, I'll just go out to the living room." Juliet said and got up off the bed then left.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"I just wanted to say, I ah wanted to say I'm sorry." Lassiter said mumbling the 'I'm sorry' part.

"I'm sorry what was that? You mumbled."

"I'm sorry, I thought you invited me on this trip just to mess with me and I didn't know you invited me so I wouldn't be alone for the holiday. It was really thoughtful and I want to say thank you, and I mean it."

"Thanks Lassie, that was really big of you to say that and I'm sorry this hasn't been the perfect trip."

"Well how about we make it better."

"Please tell me you aren't trying to get me to spoon with you because I don't shoot that way."

"No! I was talking about the four of us playing a game of cards together."

"Thank god, but just so I know would I be the big spoon or the little spoon?" Shawn teased.

"Are you going to make me take back my apology already?"

"No, lets go play some cards." Shawn said then they walked out into the living room. "We thought it would be fun if we all played a game of cards together."

"So you guys are good now?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, were good." Lassiter said then they all sat down around the coffee table and started playing Texas Holdem for a few hours. "Damn it, how do you keep winning Spencer?"

"Because of this." Shawn said and put his hand to his head.

"Yeah, sure."

"I think we should light the candles now, it's starting to get dark." Gus said and they each grabbed a match and started lighting the candles one by one.

"It's bright in here now." Shawn said. "To bad it's freezing cold."

"That's because there's no logs on the fire anymore."

"I'll put some more on." Shawn said and walked over to the fire place and looked for the extra logs. "Umm guys, I didn't think we have anymore fire logs."

"Shawn, please tell me you are just messing with us." Juliet said.

"I wish I was, there are none left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, all that's left is a little bark and some dirt."

"It's already freezing in here, it's going to get even colder now that there are no logs in the fire." Gus said.

"We will have to go find some then."

"Are you out of your damn mind Shawn, have you looked outside lately?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad out anymore."

"There is like two feet of snow on the ground."

"Yeah but if we don't get wood for the fire we are all going to freeze to death."

"Who's gonna go get it?" Juliet asked.

"I'll go."

"Shawn you can't go alone, I'll come with."

"No, your not going out in that. Gus will come with me."

"What?!" Gus said in a high pitch.

"We will be fine, and this way Jules and Lassie can chat a little."

"Fine, but I will not be the one carrying all the wood."

"I saw a sled out front leaning against the deck that we can use to carry it."

"Alright, lets go quick before the storm gets worse again." Gus said then the two of them put on their jackets and shoes, they walked over to the door and tried opening it but it was stuck. "We aren't going to be able to get out." He said then Shawn walked over to the living room window and used all his strength to open it.

"Gus, grab the flashlights then get over here and climb out the window. I'll be right behind you." Shawn said and Gus walked over and climbed out the window then Shawn started climbing out when Juliet stopped him.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." He said and she kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said and he finished climbing out the window and then shut it.

"Flashlight please." Shawn said and Gus handed him one of the flashlights. "Alright, there are a bunch of tree's right across the pond there." He said pointing his flashlight at the frozen pond then grabbing the sled.

"Lets get this done quick, I'm freezing." Gus said then they started walking towards the pond. "Shawn wait, aren't we going to go around the pond?"

"No, it's must faster to go over it."

"The ice might not be thick enough."

"Gus, we will be fine. Now hurry up." He said and they walked across the pond and over to all the tree's. "Just start ripping down as many branches as you can." Shawn said and they pulled branches till the whole sled was full of them.

"Okay, I think we got enough for a week now."

"Alright, lets get back to the cabin." Shawn said then they started heading back over the frozen pond and they were almost over it when the ice broke and Shawn fell into the pond.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed and ran over to where he fell in. "Shawn!" He said and looked in the water with his flashlight then after several seconds Shawn popped his head up and gasped for air. "Oh my god Shawn, are you okay?" He said pulling him out of the water and dragged him after from the hole as he coughed.

"So cold." Shawn got out into between coughs and shiver's.

"I'm going get you back to the cabin, don't worry Shawn." Gus said and grabbed the sled full of wood. "I'm gonna have you lay on the sled with the branches, is that okay?"

"Ye-ea-eah." Shawn said and Gus grabbed him and pulled him onto the sled.

"Hold on if you can Shawn." Gus said and started walking back to the cabin pulling the sled.

OoooooOoooooO

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Juliet said.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend talked Gus into having a snowball fight."

"Um, there is actually something I wanted to tell you though."

"What's that?"

"Shawn isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"What? What did he do?!"

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore because he proposed, I'm his fiance now."

"Are you serious?" Lassiter said and Juliet nodded. "Congratulations... wait did he just ask you?"

"No, he asked me on Christmas Eve."

"Why didn't you tell anyone yet?"

"Well Gus knows, and I wanted to tell you before anyone else and I just hadn't found the right time to till now." She said then took the engagement ring out of her pocket and put it on. "Now I can finally wear it." She said and looked at with a smile then they heard a loud knock on the window and Lassiter went over and opened it.

"Where's Spencer?" Lassiter asked Gus.

"On the sled, help me out quick."

"He talked you into pulling him on that thing?"

"No." Gus said and helped Shawn up from the sled. "Help him get in the window."

"What why?"

"Just do it!" Gus yelled and Lassiter grabbed a hold of Shawn and helped him in.

"Why is he soaking wet?" Lassiter asked and Juliet ran over.

"He fell into the pond on our way back here."

"Shawn!" Juliet said and helped Lassiter get him in.

"Pu-ut me on th-the floor so I don't ge-ge-get the couch wet." Shawn said and they helped him walk over by the fire place and set him on the floor. " Lass-sie, help Gus with the woo-wood." He said and Lassiter went and helped Gus get the wood in the cabin as fast as possible. "Sor-sorr-ry."

"What are you sorry for Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Not careful."

"Shawn, do not be sorry about that. It was a accident." She said and ran her fingers though his wet hair.

"Could have gone a-around pond but wanted ta-to hurry, I wass stup-pid."

"You were not stupid, you were just trying to hurry."

"All done." Lassiter said and helped Gus into the window and then shut it, Lassiter put a bunch of branches in the fireplace while Gus went over to Shawn.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"Cold."

"I know, were going to find a way to warm you up."

"I think the fastest way to warm him up would be to get him in a warm bath then get him dried off and covered up." Juliet said.

"Okay, lets get him up." Gus said and him and Lassiter helped Shawn to the bathroom with Juliet following behind them then they sat him on the floor next to the tub and started running the water.

"Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take your jacket off then your shoes and socks."

"O-okay." Shawn said and she carefully took his jacket off the untied his shoes and pulled them off then his socks.

"Were going to put you in the bathtub now Shawn."

"Are the-ere bubbles?" Shawn asked and they helped him into the tub.

"At least you still have your sense of humor." Gus said.

"Carlton, can you go grab me a cup from the kitchen?" Juliet asked and Lassiter nodded then left the bathroom. "Are feeling any warmer?"

"A little bit."

"Here." Lassiter said and handed Juliet a cup.

"I'm gonna pour some water over your head now."

"Mhmmm." He said and she dipped the cup in the bath then poured the water over his head."Ahhh, so warm, can you turn th-he temperature up a little?"

"Yeah." She said and ran some warmer water.

"I'm started in feel my toes again, maybe I'll just take I nap in here." Shawn said and closed his eyes.

"No sleeping in the tub." Juliet said and Shawn opened his eyes.

"But I want to."

"You can sleep after you get out in a few minutes."

"Fine." Shawn said and waited a few minutes.

"Gus, go take your boxer's off and give them to me." Juliet said.

"I'm not even dead yet and your replacing me."

"First off you not dying anytime soon and second I just want something for you to wear after you dry off."

"I don't want to wear Gus' underwear."

"Would you rather it be Carlton's?"

"Gus' will work fine." Shawn said and Gus left the room then came back and gave them his boxers. "How going commando feel buddy?"

"Not bad." Gus said and Shawn let out a little chuckle.

"Ready to get out?"

"Yeah, I just need someone to give me a hand." Shawn said and Gus and Lassiter both grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up, he slowly stepped out of the tub and onto the floor. "Guys leave, Jules only."

"I don't think you can stand on your own, Juliet won't be able the change you and keep you standing." Gus said.

"I'll be fine Gus, I still know how to stand."

"Just yell if you need any help." Gus said to Juliet then him and Lassiter left the bathroom and shut the door.

"I'm going to take your shirt off first." Juliet said then pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground, she wrapped a towel around him and had him hold it as she undid his pants.

"I imagined us undressing each other on this trip but I didn't think it would happen this way." Shawn said with a quiet chuckle.

"I know." She said then removed his bottoms and helped him dry off before putting on the dry pair of boxers. "You think you can walk with just me helping?"

"Yeah." Shawn said and she helped him walk out to the living room, Lassiter and Gus were carrying one of the mattresses from the bedroom to the living room and they set it the closest it could be to the fire place while still being a safe distance. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"It's freezing cold in the bedroom so we put this mattress out here for you and Juliet then Lassie's gonna take to couch and I'll take the loveseat." Gus said then walked over and help Juliet bring Shawn the rest of the way to the bed. "Lets put him on the side closer to the fire." He said and they helped him lay down then covered him up in the blankets.

"Is that better Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Still cold." Shawn said then Juliet went and grabbed her hat out of the suitcase the climbed in bed with him and put it on his head then snuggled up to him. "Much better." He said with a smile then closed his eyes, Juliet watched him sleep for awhile then decided to close her eyes and she fell asleep.

OoooooOoooooO

Shawn woke up and looked around the room, Juliet was in his arms asleep and both Gus and Lassiter were sleeping on living room furniture. He looked at the time on Juliet watch, it was 11:59.

"Jules, hey Jules. Wake up." He whispered in her eye.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing other than the fact I have a creature on my head, but I just wanted to say Happy New Years." He said then took off the hat and she looked at her watch.

"Midnight exactly, Happy New Year Shawn." Juliet said and gave Shawn a kiss. "You still cold?"

"Only a little, I think your quick thinking kept me from severe frostbite or hypothermia." Shawn said and grabbed her hand then looked at the ring on your finger. "You told Lassie?"

"Yeah, I did it when you were out falling into freezing cold ponds."

"And how he take it?"

"Great." Juliet said and gave him another kiss.

"You know I know something that will bring my temperature up."

"Gus and Carlton are right there, we are not doing that."

"Not that you dirty minded women, I meant let's drink."

"I'll get us some champagne." Juliet said and climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen and grabbed them both a glass and the champagne then ran back to the bed and handed Shawn the glasses and popped the cork on the bottle making Gus and Lassiter wake up.

"Are you drinking with out us?" Lassiter asked.

"Go grab a glass and join us." Shawn said and they both went and grabbed a glass then sat on the bed with them and Juliet poured them all a cup. "Cheers everybody." He said and they all clicked their glasses together.

"Happy New Years." They all said then took a sip.

-Happy New Year Psych~O's! So this is my 15th Shules story I have posted on here, yay! Although I wish it was a little better, I wrote in all in the last few hours and I have a lot on my mind right now because I found out my dad's sick again and now I can't think right. So I hope it turned out okay and please review :)


End file.
